


Suprises

by ra69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tongue Piercings, its just a bunch of bullet points, so dont expect a well written story, this came directly from me spouting headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: Connor blows Hank in the back of the police station. Hank doesn't know about Connor's tongue piercing, but he's about to ;)





	Suprises

Connor shoving Hank against the wall and sinking to his knees, hands already working on the man's belt was a very, very common occurrence. Hank groaned and gripped Connor's hair, vainly attempting to push his hips into the tight heat of Connor's throat. 

After the first ten, twenty, god knows how many times they'd done this, Connor knew how to drive Hank insane in every possible way. 

Pleasure coursed through Hank's veins, and he tried his absolute hardest to keep any noises in. They were in the file archives of the police station, after all. 

Getting caught would be...less than desirable. 

Something about the way Connor was sucking him off was different this time. He wasn't using his tongue like usual. Until he pulled back to the tip, teasing the head and tonguing alone the sli-

What the fuck?!

When did Connor get a fucking tongue piercing?? God who fucking cares, that felt so good.

Hank redoubled his efforts to hide any noises, a hand slapping over his mouth. Connor smirked slightly, unable to completely do so because of the dicl in his mouth. 

Hank realized Connor had let go of his hips, letting Hank leisurely fuck his throat, the length of his cock dragging along the silver ball in Connor's mouth. 

"F-fuck~ Connor..I'm gonna.." He groaned at normal volume, the loudest he was comfortable with as the android beneath him suck away his soul. 

Connor stood, letting his mouth open to show Hank his own cum, being play with on his tongue and over his peircing.

"You're gonna be the death of me.." Hank said softly, shaking hands fixing up his pants. 

Connor smirked, swallowing the cum and licking his lips. 

"Oh, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little draft i didnt put v much into. If you want something else, feel free to request!


End file.
